This invention relates generally to an on-board charge port connector for an electrical vehicle and, more particularly, to a modular, universal on-board charge port connector that is adaptable to be mounted into fuel filler openings within the body of internal combustion engine vehicles being used as electrical vehicle bodies.
The ability of on-board battery packs associated with electrical vehicles to effectively and efficiently provide the necessary power to propel the vehicle is a major concern in electrical vehicle technology. As battery packs and associated control circuitry for electrical vehicles become increasingly more sophisticated, electrical vehicles are becoming a more likely alternative to the more popular internal combustion engine vehicle. However, electric vehicles require regular charging of their on-board battery packs in order to maintain the battery packs at a charge sufficient to provide the necessary power to operate the vehicle.
An electric vehicle will include a power cable electrically connected to the vehicle's battery pack at one end of the cable and electrically connected to an on-board charge port connector at the end of the power cable opposite to the battery pack in order to deliver charge to the battery pack. When the vehicle operator wishes to charge the on-board battery pack, the vehicle operator will connect a charging connector associated with an appropriate charging power source to the on-board charge port connector so as to apply either an AC or DC charging current to the battery pack. Generally, the on-board charge port connector is rigidly mounted within an opening in the vehicle body to make it accessible to the charging connector. Because the vehicle bodies of internal combustion engine vehicles are also used as the vehicle bodies for electrical vehicles, it has been suggested to mount the on-board charge port connector within the fuel filler opening already present in the electric vehicle body.
The fuel filler opening for different vehicle bodies have different sizes and configurations. Therefore, on-board charge port connectors must also vary in size to fit these openings. However, it would be much more cost effective if charge port connectors could be standardized in size and shape. What is needed then is an on-board charge port connector for an electric vehicle which can be standardized for the fuel filler opening for all vehicle bodies. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a charge port connector for an electric vehicle.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a modular unit and associated on-board charge port connector adaptable to be secured within a fuel filler opening in a vehicle body is disclosed. The modular unit includes an internal bore that accepts the charge port connector in a snap-type fit. The charge port connector is inserted into the modular unit seats against a ring flange within the internal bore. The modular unit includes a lip portion that seats against an outside surface along the rim of the fuel filler opening. A series of biasing members seat against an inside surface of the rim of the fuel filler opening such that the modular unit is held firmly in place in the opening. A portion of the internal bore of the modular unit includes a threaded section so as to threadably accept a cap for enclosing the terminals of the connector. In this arrangement, the sealing cap can be secured within the fuel filler opening behind the fuel filler door.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.